


Snickers

by mshkfk



Series: Blanket [2]
Category: College hockey RPF, Hockey RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshkfk/pseuds/mshkfk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake's lonely while Liam's away on tour. But now the tour's over and Jake's too busy to see much of Liam, while Liam recovers. If only there were a way to fix that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snickers

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly, I thought the world needed more college hockey/British boyband crossovers. This is set a few months after All He Needs, which I suggest you read first.
> 
> Unbeta'd because it's too short for me to subject her to this. So all mistakes are most definitely mine.

Life is categorically unfair and there’s very little going on right now that will get Jake to change his mind about that.

Three exams in one day is enough to get anyone’s stress level up, added to the practices, the _games_. Midterms just finished, but finals are right around the corner. And hockey season’s just getting started.

And then there’s Liam. Or rather, there’s _no_ Liam, which is kind of the issue at hand. Liam’s finished touring, finally, after nine months of putzing around the world, showing off his stupid mug to teenage girls, and Jake hasn’t seen him since September.

It may not seem like a long time, but it is, and Jake’s pretty sure this is what withdrawals feel like.

When Will hands him a Snickers bar on their way out of the arena, Jake wants to lob it at his head. “You’re grouchy. Eat a Snickers.”

It doesn’t even put a smile on his face, which sucks, because if he weren’t such a douche, it would be hilarious. Loneliness has a hold on his heart and his balls, and that makes him cranky.

“Hop in,” Will tells him, gesturing to his massive black Escalade. It’s obscene and Jake’s told him so a few times, but Will’s parents bought it and Will loves it. So it is what it is.

Also, there’s the issue of his scooter. “I drove.”

Will sends him a pointed look. Which, to be fair, he’s right. It’s raining and generally gross outside; hitching a ride in a vehicle with a roof and that’s enclosed might be beneficial to his mood and his health. So he dumps his bag in the backseat and gets in the passenger side.

“Mike and Johnny are heading to Clara to study, so you’ll be on your own for awhile.”

Jake shrugs. That’s really nothing new. Those two only spend time at the house if there’s hockey on, or if they’re passed out in bed. And he’s kind of thankful. He doesn’t like to be around anyone when he’s this irritable. It’s best for everyone involved if Mike and Johnny are out of the house right now.

Will drops him off, waves off Jake’s half-hearted offer to come inside and play NHL2k13 on Xbox, and drives off just as he’s unlocking his door and stepping out of the rain.

All Jake really wants to do right now is fall flat in bed and not wake up for a week.

Which is a complete lie.

What Jake really wants is to crawl in bed and cuddle up next to Liam and never move ever again. But life is unfair and Liam is adjusting to post-tour life back in England and isn’t going to FaceTime him until tomorrow afternoon.

So when he drops his bag in the corner of the living room, Jake grabs a bottle of water from the kitchen and heads straight into his bedroom. It may only be eight, but it’s really dark out and he has practice again at six.

His life is a bitch sometimes.

Jake gets undressed in the dark and as soon as he sets his water bottle on his night stand, he freezes.

Unless Goldilocks is real…

Because…

There’s just—who else—why would…?

Jake makes a mad grab for his phone, which may still be in the pocket of his pants, and he hits the flashlight button on his phone to activate the obnoxious white light.

Holy shit.

“Liam?”

Liam doesn’t move. He’s sleeping, curled on his side around Jake’s pillow, hair wildly messed up from probably a combination of the long flight from London to Detroit.

Pieces are suddenly lining up. That’s why Will was late for practice. Fuck. He had to skate laps and everything. Because he was getting Liam for Jake.

Jake kind of has the best friends ever, especially because Mike and Johnny are making themselves scarce.

He crawls into bed, as gently and quietly as he can, and backs himself up to lay with his back against Liam’s front. Jake moves the pillow out of the way and rests his head on Liam’s arm as he unconsciously wraps it around his front. With his free arm, he grabs the blanket Liam got him and pulls it over them.

Jake really doesn’t have the heart to wake Liam right now, and he doesn’t need to. Liam’s presence alone is enough to soothe the stress right out of him and he’s asleep within minutes.

It’s so much better than a Snickers bar ever would’ve been.

**Author's Note:**

> I very much hope you enjoyed! I apologize for the lack of actual Liam in this fic, but he's a tired puppy.
> 
> I appreciate all feedback and comments! Also, I'm on tumblr as j1lilguy if you want to pop on over and tell me what a weirdo you think I am for mixing sports and boybands.


End file.
